


Secondhand

by strata



Series: The Art of Falling [2]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Metaphors, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strata/pseuds/strata
Summary: Jake gets the next best thing.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Series: The Art of Falling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919986
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Secondhand

**Author's Note:**

> ** yey jakehoon **

The thing is, small things grow. Not all of them, but a lot do: flowers and children, an argument with someone, even crystals, to name a few. But it takes a lot of care and time for growing things to do their growing. They need something measured and intentional, mostly careful but often overeager. Proper cultivation is key: wrap it with all the love you can give, but make sure it’s true. Superficial love is not love, and growing things know what’s not real. 

Jake’s started out as a little thing: a seed if you will, a lonely one that had taken residence in his chest. He hadn’t known it was there in the beginning, but it didn’t take long. Small things are like the pea under the princess’ mattress, after all—give it some time and they’ll make themselves known, and his had unfurled between and around the spaces of his ribs, vine-like arms reaching from underneath all that morbid sinew. 

Reaching for what, Jake hadn’t a clue at first. 

But growing things know what they need, and what started out as a small thing under Jake’s skin, in its yearning, wanted to see the world. Once a murmur, a cool breeze against sweat-stained skin, but no one can silence growing things for long. And so whispers turned to pleads, cries of him, _him._

_We want him._

And with it, the vines eventually managed to find a way out, still reaching—it knows, and it reaches, and it grows just a little bit more with every fragment given: a touch, a hug, a smile. It’s not enough though, because these are short term needs fulfilled. In the long run, what growing things need is to blossom. They need so much more, and so Jake, helpless, began wanting more. 

It’s the point of no return, and the growing things know. They take advantage of this. Their reach has come far, seeking and saying, _we want you. You’re the one we want._ But is the growing thing welcome here? This once small thing, is it ok to stay? Regardless of the answer, the growing thing wins anyway, holding on with all its might _because can’t you see?_

  
At the sight of [ Sunghoon’s smile](https://youtu.be/VfKp-sjqTUc?t=29), moving pixels and all, the growing thing in Jake’s chest blooms.


End file.
